tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Levittson
Character Information Name: Charlie Geula Levittson Nicknames: Charlie Gender: M Species: Human Age: 56 DOB: 25th December Blood Type: AB+ Physical Appearance Height: 5'8" Weight: 155lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color:Dark Brown Physical Description: Fit Personality & Traits General Overview:Blunt, Straight Forward. Strengths & Weaknesses: Patient, Too cautious, Steadfast. Ambitions: Win the war. Save allies. Hobbies & Interests: Flying fighters, drinking and making plans. Life History and Relationships Family: Widowed, two children lost in the war of 4560. History: Think Adama, but with a hint of Worf. Casual and caring, yet ruthless and abrasive. Levittson is an ex blackbird pilot. Specialized in hit and run and deception. Doesn't enjoy small talk and appreciates the blunt side of things. Has an uncanny disregard for life. He sometimes waits too long and misses opportunities, and may lean on the cautious side, but that's due to the fact that he's lost many people in his past. Leading a Black Ops life doesn't lead to good friendships. In Black Ops Levittson was assigned to infiltration missions and scouting. To find out the enemy strengths and weaknesses for the fleet and return back. Later in his career he was given command of the Sentinel, a dedicated strategic electronic countermeasure ship designed to jam communications, warheads, and intercept enemy communication traffic. In his early life, he came from Malonfar Station. Then went to Otiron Regional Officer Academy, during his training he trained to be a fighter pilot and quickly rose to squad leader for his wing and lead them into many battles during the war of 4560. Later in his life he learned the martial art Aikido to manage his lack of offensive hand to hand combat, and also increased his mental capacity and strength. This allows him to stay cool and collected even under severe disadvantage or imminent danger. Later in his life, he was the CAG of the Arvanis during the horrendous year of 4562, during this year the Arvanis saw countless losses to pilots and ships. Constantly losing battles and this lead to Charlie becoming severely depressed and an lead him to alcoholism. The knowledge that he was undercommand of so many people and watched as whole squadrons he sent out to fight never came back to the Arvanis. It was his job and his sole responsibility for all of those losses. He desperately tried to get his superior officers to look at the damage but the Admirals were more moved with results than failures. He was constantly reprimanded by higher ups and detested by the crewmen and pilots that were under his command. He never had any intention of letting them die. He was just following orders, trying to be the best soldier he could be in the worst place at the wrong time. This has left him scared and pessimistic of the outlook for the lives of his fellow crewmembers. He now sees them as soldiers only as cannon fodder for the war. But there are cracks within his castle of stone, and one day, with enough nudging he could begin to open up and feel again. During his brief time on the Lavie Charlie was most often seen around the bar. With few friends and even fewer people who respected him, he was out of place on the Lavie. This lead to an unfortunate trial where charges were brought up for, but not limited to, conspiracy to support the enemy, insubordination, and insulting a superior officer. All charges were dropped due to the intervention of Yuka Layton. After the trial, Charlie was sent to Earth for a new commission, Chief of Fleet Operations for Trinity. Education: Otiron Regional Officer Academy Languages:English. Sol Common, Tradeband, and Gutter. Starfleet/Military Service Information Assignment: Black Bird, intelligence gathering and reconnaissance. CAG of the Arvanis during the war of 4560, Sentinel forward scout, ECW and logistical support. Currently assigned to oversee all of Trinity and provide tactical support and plans for engaging the enemy. Category:Characters Category:Delta Force Military Officers Category:DFS Lavie